The Ice Dragon and the Phoenix
by Wild Sol
Summary: He believes he's just met her, but she says they have met once before. How does she know more about him than he does about her? What secrets does the girl hold beyond the strange red hair? She even calls hime 'Shiro! Note: An OC story (rated T just to be safe)
1. Her Name

***Toshiro's POV***

"Damn it…" Toshiro crouched on the ground in the Soul Society. The captain was in front of a large mansion that must have belonged to one of the head clans in the Seireitei. He struggled to get up when a small voice came from in front of him. "Are you alright?" He looked up and saw a small girl with long bright crimson hair pulled back into a tight ponytail with a black bow. "Yeah, I'm fine." The white haired captain shook off her concerned question and finally gains strength to stand. When he stood, it seemed as the two were the same height as they faced each other. The girl's eyes were a darker shade of red than her hair, and they showed little concern in contrast of her voice. "Shi…ro…" the young girl whispered in the silence around them. Toshiro looked at the girl with complete shock. "Who are you?" _How does she know that name? Only Momo and Ukitake called me that…_ There was a short paused in the girl's reaction, and Toshiro saw emotions in her eyes that showed pain. He was curious to why that was. The girl replied with a sad smile, "It's okay that you don't remember me, it's probably better that way." Then she turned and walked away, her kimono blowing in the sweet breeze of the fallen leaves. Something about this girl interested Toshiro, but he wasn't really sure why yet.

A few days pass from the meeting of the red haired girl and Toshiro decided to go pass that house again, he hopped to be able to speak to her again. Something interested the small captain and he wanted to know more about her and how she knew his name, let alone him nickname.

When he walked past the gates of the large mansion, he heard little things, listening to them all; the sound of the wind, the birds singing, and instructions being said beyond the gates.

"Machiko, you mustn't talk to strangers or give anything without one of your guards beside you."

"Machiko, you have to sit up straight and act very lady like."

"Machiko, you mustn't argue with those above your position."

_Machiko…_ That name was repeated behind the gates, and nothing replied to any of those that were speaking. Toshiro continued to walk until he ran into a fellow soul reaper, Shuhei Hisagi. "Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing over here? Aren't your barracks in the East region?" They were in the West region, a long ways from Squad 10's headquarters. "I was just out for a stroll, nothing more." The small captain gave a firm reply to the lieutenant who just nodded and continued to walk. Toshiro's eyes followed the soul reaper as he stopped in front of the gates to the mansion as someone in a hooded cloak walked out to him and they began walking in the opposite direction. Toshiro, again being curious, began to follow them.

As he followed, he notice them talking, but couldn't hear anything. Once in a while, the hooded figure would turn its head to look at lieutenant Hisagi, but Toshiro could only see from the nose down, the eyes were shadowed by the hood. Finally, the wind blew and the unknown figure's hood fell. The first thing Toshiro noticed was the bright red hair that blew in the wind as the girl pulled her hair from her face.

It was her, the girl from before.

"Lady Hajime!" Shuhei shouted shocked, but the girl just chuckled. "Shuhei, you don't have to be formal with me, it's still me." She gave him a friendly smile that even made the cold captain's heat stop. Shuhei didn't smile, he just replied to her firmly, "But, I might get in trouble for being so casual with you! You're still a princess after all…" he sounded disappointed as he looked at her. The young girl reached up a hand and touched his face "It's fine, whenever it's just us you can be as casual as you want, if someone is to get in trouble, it should be me, not you." her smile was not wavered by his remark. He finally smiled back, "Alright… Machiko" The girl dropped her hand to her side and pulled her hood back up and turned. "Well, let's get going, I have a meeting to attend." "Yes ma'am!" "Didn't I just tell you to stop being so formal!"

As they walked away, Toshiro stood there thinking of things he just witness. _Her name is… Machiko Hajime? A princess?..._ He looked up, still able to see her back in the hooded cloak. _But, what is this spiritual pressure she resonates? It's too familiar… _With that thought, he began heading to his barracks to look for some answers.


	2. Her Meeting

***Machiko's POV***

Arriving to their destination, Shuhei and Machiko stopped in front of the gates to the mansion to the Noble Family, Yamaguchi. The young princess took a step forward and knocked firmly on the gate shouting, "I am Machiko Hajime, heir to the Hajime family, I am here to speak with Katsu Yamaguchi." The gates opened and rows of guards, one on the right and on the left, waited for them to pass. Machiko took a shallow gulp before instructing, "Let's go Shuhei." "Yes ma'am," he replied and she didn't bother argue with him. The crimson haired heir just walked with class as she passed the guards, letting down her hood to show off the beauty and intimidation her hair gives off.

"Red as a new bloomed rose, and as red as the tips of a burning flame," a voice came from beyond the doors to the mansion, "you're reputation fits you." The doors finally open and a large man sat at the end of rows of men that must have been part of him clan. Women poured drinks into their sake cups, and brought food to each one of them. Guards stood at each corner in the room watching Machiko with precise vision, as if she was a small mouse being hunted by hawks.

Finally taking a seat at the end of the rows with each one at her sides and she can face the large man in what seemed a very expensive yukata. _He must be Katsu Yamaguchi… his reputation precedes him…_ "Lady Hajime," Shuhei leaned over her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "shall I step outside?" Machiko glanced around the room, counting the number of guards in the room. _One…two…five…six?! Is that really necessary for a casual meeting like this!? _"No, stay by my side and stay quiet, and do not repeat anything that must happen inside this meeting," she glanced at him from the corner of her fire-like eyes, "Got it?" The soul reaper just nodded and stood up holding his hands behind his back glanced around the room, making his zanpakuto noticeable to everyone.

"Are we ready to begin the meeting?" The large man asked, sitting back lazily as women fanned him. _How ignorant can this man be?_ "Yes, but I thought it was just going to be the heir's speaking, no one else," the female heir spoke sitting up straight, showing her class. "Yes, but I thought it would be nice to have an audience," Katsu stated, not caring for the people around him, "They will not speak unless spoken to, do not worry princess."

"That is not what I was worried about, what if your 'audience' leaks information to other clans? What will do you when they attack?" Machiko challenged. This finally got the male heir's attention, "Then I would use my guards to defend my family." This amused the young girl, which made her smirk, "But what if that is not enough? What will you do then?" Katsu glared at her, "then I would call for assistance from another clan."

"And who might that be?" Katsu laid back into his original lazy position, "That is what I wish to speak to you about, Lady Hajime." Machiko raised an eyebrow to him, "And what might that be you wish to speak about?" "Combining our two clans into one," he proposed. This made the red haired girl curious.

"And just how might we do that?" Machiko asked, hearing Shuhei behind her shift. "By marriage of course," Katsu stated matter-of-fact like. "And why would we ever do that?" Katsu sat up and spread his arms, "Combining our families would make us the largest clan in the Seireitei, we would become the most powerful and rich family in the whole soul society!" He sounded like a greedy king, this irritated Lady Hajime, and Shuhei noticed it. "Is that all you're after? Money and power?" Machiko gritted her teeth as she spoke. "Well, of course! Isn't that why you joined the Hajime family-" "How dare to speak about Lady Hajime that way!-" Machiko raised her hand. This stopped the lieutenant before he could speak anymore. "How dare _you_ speak to me, heir to the Yamagushi, in that manner?! Leave at once!" Katsu Yamaguchi demanded pointed to the door. The guards even reached for their swords.

The only one that seemed calm was the young female heir, who just spoke calmly as she stood up. "We are leaving," the only words she spoke as she headed to the door where she was stopped by guards in her way. "Lady Hajime, you never responded to my request," Katsu seemed calm now. She felt his eyes on her in a very demanding way.

"You first asked me to join our clans for power and money, then you dare to speak to my guard by demanding him to leave," she turned her head slightly, glaring in a frightening approach, to face him, "You will _never_ have the blessing of having the Hajime clan as an ally." This froze everyone in the room, even Shuhei Hisagi. "You nothing but a greedy, ill-mannered man that takes what he has for granted," She turned and walked past the guards and opened the doors herself, "You will never understand sacrifice the way I have." With that she continued walking, with Shuhei following quickly behind.

"Machiko, was that really necessary?" He spoke in quick whispers, as if ready to be attacked any second from the bushes. "I gave him my answer, and if he wished to keep his riches, he wouldn't challenge the Hajime clan, because we have more allies than them."

Hisagi seemed to understand and relaxed by exhaling in a sigh of relief. "You can get pretty scary sometimes M'lady." Machiko giggled her usual childish giggles, "I have no idea what you mean my dear friend." She gave him a wink as she retrieved her cloak from him and pulled up the hood and headed back to her mansion.


	3. Their Hearts

***Toshiro's POV***

After asking many people about this 'Machiko Hajime', Toshiro has learned a few things about her. Other than the fact she comes from the second highest Noble clan, after the Kuchiki clan, and that she is the heir, making her a princess… no one really knows anything about her.

Or they just won't tell him.

This is odd, because no matter how much he demands them to tell him, they would just insist that they know very little about her. He knew they were holding stuff back, especially since Rangiku would say anything to avoid the subject, she even started to do her paperwork as an excuse to stop talking!

So he decided to do investigation on his own and try speaking to her directly.

Once he arrived at the large mansion gates, he debated with himself if he should just enter or knock first… he decided to just enter.

He used his flash-step to get on top of the wall around the gate and looked around the yard until he spotted a patch of red and, again, used his flash-step to get there. And by the time he noticed that it wasn't the girl, that it was just a patch of red roses, he was already surrounded by guards of the mansion. _Well, great…_

Moments later, he found himself sitting in front of the young red haired heir and guards still surrounding him. As she speaks to one, Toshiro studies her appearance.

Her red hair was down and it reached the top of her hips, her arms were crossed over her chest, which, not in a pervert kind of way, he noticed she actually had a chest. Okay, it was a little pervert-ish and it made him blush of embarrassment when he realized he was still thinking about it. He looked away and felt her red eyes make their way to him.

"So, what made you want to enter my home, Captain Hitsugaya?" Machiko walked up to him. She waved her hands and the guards vanish from their sights, but one lingered for a second before they finally left with her glaring at them. She then looked back at the small captain. "So?"

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Toshiro's question came off a bit harsher than he meant it to, but he needed answers. He felt no need to be formal with her due to a strange comfortable feeling between them.

Machiko sighed, "I told you it's better you don't get to know me, but you've never liked listening to my advice…" she looked at him with her hands on her hips and gave him a child-pouting face, "You're just too stubborn to listen-"

"Answer me," Okay, Toshiro did mean that one to be harsh. Whatever this girl was rabbling about sounded like they knew each other, but he only met her a week ago! So that can't be possible. "I've never met you before and you knew the nickname that I can barely tolerate. Who are you?" His jade eyes looked up at the girl as she walked around him and untied him from the ropes around him, letting them fall to the ground. She then walked back around and sat in front of him and just smiled, as if loving his company.

There was silence for a few moments before she answered. "We've met once before, you had just become a captain of squad 10 and I was the third seat in your squad." She smiled as if her memories were nostalgic, good but painful. "We became close, very close actually, but it didn't last long…" her voice got quieter and she looked away.

_Oh god, she looks cute…_ the thought rang in Toshiro's head as he watched Machiko playing with her hair. When she wasn't paying attention, he took in the rest of her appearance.

She was wearing a black kimono with red little flowers at the bottom and the ends of the sleeves; she had a bright red ribbon around her kimono that was almost as bright as her hair. She had a wonderful light pink complexion that made her look like a princess, which she was. The young captain couldn't help but stare at her until she noticed and blush a tint of red, which made him blush as well.

His heart couldn't stop racing.

***Machiko's POV***

_He won't stop staring at me… does he remember me?_

"I know that you are Machiko Hajime, but I don't know how you know me, we only just met." Toshiro stated, his voice was a bit more sincere now, but only a bit.

"Like I said, we met before, but I guess you just bumped your head and can't remember," my voice got caught in her throat, holding back pain. Machiko wasn't sure if the little captain noticed but she continued talking, "You should come by more often, we can talk, I could really use the company," She suggested.

"But don't you have any family? You are the heir after all," Toshiro stated.

_He really doesn't remember…_

"No, my parents were killed in an hollow attack awhile back, leaving me in charge of my clan." A feeling of loneliness flowed over her. She had the whole house to herself after her parents' deaths, but she still couldn't do everything she wanted. She had people in her clan giving her task to accomplish and guards that took her everywhere. They acted as if she was a young child, as if she couldn't protect herself.

They knew so little about her.

About what she can do.

"May I ask about your spiritual pressure? Lady Hajime-"

"Call me Machiko, or Chiko as some call me." She smiled.

"…Machiko?" Toshiro replaced her name with a question.

"What about my spiritual pressure do you want to know?"

"Why is it as strong as a captain ranking soul reaper? Do you have a zanpacto?"

His question caught her off guard, making her stutter with a reply.

"I-I can't talk about that here…" The red haired girl looked away from him, trying to hide the truth.

"Then shall we go somewhere else?" Machiko looked back at him, was he asking her to leave the house with him? She was more than happy to accept his request, but getting too close may have been dangerous. But she still nodded.

When Toshiro used his flash step to leave the walls of the household, he released her from his arms. Lightly setting her on the ground, she placed her hooded cloak on and covered her red hair. Machiko hid her presence, and her spiritual pressure, with this cloak, without it people would know who and where she is. "So, you asked me if I had a zanpacto..." her voice was in a low whisper.

Toshiro nodded, as if understanding why she was speaking so quietly.

"I do, but I can't hold it, she won't allow me to," She spoke.

"Who won't allow you?" Toshiro asked.

"Fushichohime, my sword," she looked at him, "She doesn't like to be sheathed."

He looked at her with confusion but didn't say anything, but she explained.

"Fushichohime, also known as the Phoenix Princess, was in legends, born from the ash of the flames that destroyed it." Toshiro walked next to her, silently listening. "Destruction, Life, and Creation, she represents all of them, she keeps the balance between-"

***Toshiro's POV***

"Life and Death…" Toshiro finished for her. He looked at her, and she looked at him. Their eyes met. The wind blew away Machiko's hood, allowing her hair to fly in the wind. _Like flames flickering in the sun_. Toshiro thought as he watched her hair. "Then how can you use her? Your sword," Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"I can summon her with a command that can call her only with my voice," she replied, still staring at his jade eyes.

They stay like that for a little bit, until Machiko started to speak.

"Shiro, I-"

But she was interrupted by a Hell Butterfly passing the both of them.

_Many hollows have attacked in the North Rukongai district, Squad 10 it to go there now!_

Hearing the order, Toshiro left Machiko with hesitation in his actions.

"Sorry, but I have to go…" Then he left her alone.

***Machiko's POV***

Machiko watched Toshiro running to the North Rukongai District's direction. He didn't seem to notice that she heard the Hell Butterfly's message, so she began to follow him.

Arriving places unnoticed was the princess's specialty.

When she reached the area with the hollows, she hid behind a small house.

"Get ready!" She heard Toshiro demand his officers.

She felt that she couldn't just stand back and do nothing, so she covered her face and summoned her sword.

"Rise from ash, Fushichohime," she whispered as a small flame sparked in front of her. She reached inside and felt a hilt, pulling a sword from the tiny flame that extinguished to nothingness when the sword was retrieved.

"Go!" Toshiro's voice carried to where she hid and she responded with her actions.

Machiko turned from her hiding spot and charged at the nearest hollow she found. Slicing cleanly through it, turning it to black air. More came at her and she did the same to them. Some took one cut, and others took more. Either way she was able to fight without getting even a speck of dirt from these monsters. She found the crowd of Soul Reapers fighting the many hollows, and saw Toshiro fighting among them.

She fought the urge to go fight at his side like she once did, and decided to keep a distance and keep him from feeling her full spiritual pressure.

A hollow that was fighting a soul reaper, spotted her and roared and charged, signaling others to follow. Something was wrong. She stood her ground, preparing to use her sword, but something blocked her view.

She looked up and saw Shuhei Hisagi.

"Shuhei…"

"My lady, shouldn't you be home?" His voice was firm and harsh. His sword was already in its shikai state.

"No, and you can't make me leave." Machiko snapped, sliding around him and charged at the hollows.

Shuhei shouted something, but she didn't listen.


End file.
